reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Popplewell
Anna Katherine Popplewell (born December 16, 1988) is a British actress who portrayed Lola on Reign. Early Life Popplewell, eldest of three children, is the daughter of Andrew Popplewell and Dr. Debra Lomas, a dermatologist. She was born in London. She has two younger actor siblings: Lulu Popplewell, who starred as Daisy in Love Actually, and Freddie Popplewell, who starred as Michael Darling in the film Peter Pan. Her paternal grandfather, Sir Oliver Popplewell, is a distinguished former judge. She attended North London Collegiate School and was senior student 2006-2007. She was admitted to the University of Oxford in July 2007 and began a career in English and English Literature in September of the same year. She earned her degree in September 2010. Career Popplewell began acting at the age of six, taking classes at the Allsorts Drama School. She began acting professionally in the TV production Frenchman's Creek in 1998. She made her film debut in 1999 in the film Mansfield Park and has since appeared in supporting roles in films like The Little Vampire (2000) and Girl with a Pearl Earring (2003) with Scarlett Johansson. In 2001, she appeared as Victoria in the BBC serial Love in a Cold Climate. Her first major role was in the film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), where she played Susan Pevensie. She has a phobia of mice, which required a double to do part of her scene at the Stone Table in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. She reprised her role in the sequel, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, in which she acted with William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Georgie Henley, and Ben Barnes. The film opened in cinemas 16 May 2008. She also made a cameo appearance in the third Narnia film, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, despite her character's absence in the book on which it is based. She was awarded the Cuppers Prize in 2007 for Best Supporting Actress in a student production of Five Kinds of Silence. In December 2007, she played Lady Macbeth in a student production of Macbeth at the OFS Studio in Oxford. In 2008, she performed as the character Wendla in the controversial play Spring Awakening. In 2012, she played the character Chyler Silva in the live action five-part miniseries Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. In March 2013, it was announced that Popplewell would star in the CW Television Network's pilot Reign. She portrayed Lola, one of the ladies-in-waiting and best friends of Mary, Queen of Scots. Filming took place in Ireland and Toronto, Canada. Filmography Film Television Theatre Video Games Awards Won * Character and Morality in Entertainment Awards (Camie Awards) for Susan Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia 2006 *Best Ensemble Acting for The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe from the Camie Awards 2006 *Cuppers Prize, Best Supporting Actress for Five Kinds of Silence 2007 Nominated *Best Movie Choice Actress award from The Teen Choice Awards 2006 *Best Film Star at Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Awards 2008 *Young Artist Awards, Best Performace in a Feature Film-Young Ensemble Cast for The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian 2009 *Best Female Performance: Drama for Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn at 3rd Annual Streamy Awards 2012 Gallery Trivia *She played in 7 theater plays: Busy Malone, Five Kinds of Silence, Macbeth, Spring Awakening, Indian Ink, Buried Child and The Blue Room. * She learned to play the cello while attending school. * Her favorite color is blue. * She has been riding horses since the age of 5. *She gave her voice to two games in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Witch, the Lion and the Wardrobe ''and ''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian video games as Susan Pevensie. *She has a phobia of mice. *She and Reign Castmate Anna Walton (aka Diane de Poitiers) have the same first names. *She co-directed the Oxford Drama A Few Good Men in 2007. *She auditioned for Hermione Granger in Harry Potter (2000). *She auditioned for Wendy Darling in Peter Pan (2003). Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:English Category:Former Cast